Revenge of The Exes
by krazy4me
Summary: Ally Dawson's life suddenly turned into a chaos when she got a friendly visit from Austin Moon's exes, asking if her to do a little favor. But when she said no, the chaos didn't stop there. It got more complicated when she was planning a wedding for her best friends.
1. Crazy Exes

Okay, I'm new to this fanfiction thing. But I really love Auslly so I will give it a try!

* * *

Today was exhausting.

I was exhausted.

I had to get up at five thirty to finish the song I have written for weeks and give it to Austin to record it. I got a flat tire when I was driving to the studio and Mark—Austin's newest manager—yelled at me for being so unprofessional. And the worse part was Austin wasn't even there, I had to cover up his ass by lying he had a slight fever when I knew he was hungover and probably had three naked women sleeping next to him. Mark yelled at me again for not being a good friend to Austin and allowing him to act like this. And I lost my temper, it was one thing to call me unprofessional but it was another thing to call me a bad friend to Austin. I guess I could expect tomorrow he would quit working and Jimmy would lecture Austin and I for keep losing managers.

I texted Austin and told him everything and guess what he replied: "lol."

I had to fight with Mark for his shits and all he said was LOL! Did he not appreciate what I had done for him and said at least _thank you Als you're the best friend ever! _

I had just arrived at my apartment in New York. I went straight to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. Just when I was about to undress myself and enjoy my relaxing time alone in my home. I heard the doorbell ring, I groaned loudly who would disturb me at ten pm. Whoever was behind that door was not raised well by their parents!

I peeked on the peephole and found Cassidy, one of Austin's girlfriends, with red eyes. Her blonde hair was a mess and her nose was bright red. I had only seen her for once in my life, when Austin brought her as a date at my parents' thirtieth anniversary. They looked so in love and Austin bragged about her a lot. He told me, she was the one. Like what he told me about twenty other girls before her.

I opened my door slowly, before I even said anything Cassidy entered my apartment while sobbing and smashed her body on my couch. Great, I would have make-up stain on my white leather couch.

She stayed like that for about ten minutes. I had my arms crossed under my chest and watched her. She was an ugly crier. When I heard her bawl was diminishing, I asked, "Would you like some water?"

She just nodded, "Yes please."

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I handed her the water and she engulfed it all it once leaving the bottle dead empty. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

I nodded, "So I don't want to sound rude or anything, but why are you here? I mean we exchanged like five words when we met."

"Your best friend is cheating on me with another girl!"

Well that's a shock.

"And that is my concern because..." I trailed.

"Because you and Austin had been friends forever I figure you'd know about it. And we're girls, when you know a guy was cheating on a girl you have to tell her regardless what is your relationship with the guy. It's like the main rule of the girl code!"

"There is a girl code?" I thought out loud and whoever made that up must be really stupid. Sure I knew that Austin was cheating on her with two other girls. But I was not going to yell at him because it was none of my business. I mean we are best friends since the day he decided to steal my song—but still we have some boundaries.

"That's not the point Ally!" Cassidy started to scream at me. "I need to know the girl he's seeing when he was with me. Tell me Ally, tell me!"

I sighed and sat next to her on the couch. I put my hand on her back trying to comfort her, "Look Cassidy, I don't think Austin was cheating on you," I lied, I had never been a good liar. But you eventually learn something when you best friend was the master of lying. "I mean sure you guys would look good together, but maybe it was just the timing sweetie.."

She scoffed, "Oh please Ally, you don't have to cover his ass."

I gave up, "Even if I tell you the girls he was cheating on you with? What are you going to do to them? Kill them or skin them alive."

She looked at me with her red and watery eyes. I was about to say something when someone knocked on my door furiously. I opened my door ready to yell at the person behind my door. But it was Brooke, the other ex. She hugged me immediately when she saw me and cried on my shoulder. I knew Brooke a bit longer than Cassidy, she used to be my dog sitter when I had to fly aboard with Austin. She stopped being Ziggy's sitter because he died and Austin started seeing her at the same time he was seeing Cassidy.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled apart from her wet hug.

"Did you know Austin was cheating on me?" she asked between her sobs.

I opened my mouth reaady to lie, but nothing came out but the truth. "Yes sweetie and I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and let her in, "Come in, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who's this?" Cassidy asked.

"This is Brooke, this is one of the girls Austin was seeing when he was seeing you," I said carefully. Then Cassidy burst into tears again and asked me for some tissues. Brooke was crying too and I had a migraine.

"I need a drink," I said out loud, "do any of you want some drink?"

I was ignored, they were too busy crying in each others arms. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine. I used a pairing knife to open the cork then poured into the glass. I enjoyed one sip and my doorbell was ringing again.

I had a good guess who that might be and that won't be Austin Moon.

"Emma," I said smiling, "welcome the other girls are in the living room."

"You knew about it?" she said, her eyes were filled with anger.

I stepped aside from the door and let her come inside. I met Emma once too, it was a quick meeting. I was in The Central Park jogging when she and Austin was walking romantically. He caught my sight and introduced her to me as the love of his life. I remember I was about to puke that day.

I watched Emma storming into my living room, while Cassidy and Brooke were still embracing each other. "You are the third girl?" Brooke asked softly, her brown hair was tangling out of place.

Emma joined them on the couch and I watched them quietly sipping my glass of wine.

"Let me guess, when he first met you he would ask what's your name and when you told him he would say _'That's my mother's name, no wonder why you're so beautiful like her'_!" One of them said.

"Yeah that's exactly what he said! That's bastard! He told me he loved me!" Emma said.

"Did you say it back? Because I did say it back and guess what he broke up with me the next day what a jerk!" Cassidy chipped in.

I cut in, "You know what I don't get? Why would all of you come to me in time like this? It's not like you guys won't know this would happen. He's Austin Moon, he is on the cover of every magazine, most of the time the paparazzi caught him with girls didn't you girls suspect something?"

Brooke, the quiet one of the bunch, spoke up, "He told us they were all clients or another singer he was collaborating with and he would always add _ask Ally if you don't believe me._ He has always talked about you and I figure you know everything and I just want one explanation... Maybe you know why he runs around and break our hearts like it's nothing."

I gulped when they dropped this one me, why would they think I know why Austin was the way he was today. Oh right maybe because I'm his freaking best friend. "Look, I don't know why he likes to play with your heart, but I'm sure you guys will find someone who will sweep you off your feet and be your Prince Charming. Just think of him as a bump on the road."

Cassidy looked at me with those red eyes, "I'm sure we all will move on, but we're not going to let it go easily."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We want revenge," Emma said forming her hand into a fist, "but we need your help to do so."

Brooke nodded, "We want you to break his heart, just like he broke ours."

I laughed loudly in the air, "We're just best friends. I can't break Austin's heart."

"That's the point because you don't feel a thing for him, so we don't have to worry about you really fall in love with him. All you need to do, is make him love you in a non-friends way and when he say he love you, you say it back and the next day you have to break up with him!" Cassidy explained. "That's the perfect revenge, he would get the taste of his own medicine."

"Yeah plus, he's so good in bed so that would be a bonus for you," Emma said casually.

I choked on my drink, "What you guys are all crazy! I'm not going to sleep with him, he's like my brother! And I'm definitely not going to help you with your little scheme."

Brooke stood up and looked at me, "Please Ally, you don't know how it feels to be us. You don't know how it feels to have your heart broken.. Or to trust someone with your heart and he just tossed it away."

I did. I did know that feeling, I knew exactly how they felt. I had been broken hearted before but I was not going to sell my best friend out because I knew how they felt. He was my best friend, no matter how much of an ass he was. He was the only guy who was always consistent in my life beside my dad. "I'm sorry you feel that way.."

"So you will help us?" Emma asked excitedly.

"No! I won't let you guys heart my best friend. I'm sorry about what he did to you guys, but revenge is not always the answer."

"Oh really? What then?"

"I don't know! But it's almost midnight even though it was really nice to catch up you ladies, but I had a big day ahead of me and I need my beauty sleep so if you guys don't mind please leave and never come back," I ended my speech with a smile.

"So you're not going to help us?" Cassidy asked.

"No, but I do believe in karma. Some day he will feel what you guys feel right now okay. Maybe not right now, but in the future," I said as I escorted them to my front door.

"We'll make it sure it'll happen though," Emma pointed it out.

I was too tired to ever argue with them anymore. When they were outside of my apartment I slammed the door in front of their faces. I need to have a serious talk with Austin about exposing my address to his girlfriends. Just to make sure something like this won't happen again.

* * *

Is it bad..? I'm sorry I promise it will get better. I would really appreciate some feedback on this story :)


	2. Breakfast at Lou's

Thanks for the amazing feedback on the last chapter, really appreciated :)

Enjoy chapter two!

* * *

The next morning was awful.

I woke up with a major headache from the previous night and I realized I had a breakfast meeting with the one and only Austin Moon. Well, it wasn't a meeting exactly, it was more a weekly thing. We usually eat breakfast in this place called Lou's Breakfast House two blocks away from my apartment. Ever since we lived in New York, every Friday morning was the one day we would always hang out together and forget about the chaotic entertainment world. It was like our little get away.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard my phone was beeping. A message from Jimmy saying Mark had quit and he found his replacement and he wanted me to meet with her first. I raised my eyebrow as I read the text message carefully. Why would Austin's new manager want to meet me?

_Why? Am I in trouble?_ I texted back.

_I'm sure you're not. But she said it's necessary. Don't be late, eleven am in the studio. _

I shrugged,as long as I was not in trouble, I think I would be okay. I pitied this new manager who had to put up with Austin.

When I arrived at Lou's I was late by fifteen minutes. I saw Austin was sitting at our usual booth, talking to someone on the phone and smiling like a disgusting pervert. I rolled my eyes as I slid down on the chair and undid my coat.

"Aw, you hang up first," he said to the phone. "Na-ah baby you hang up!"

I grabbed the phone from his hand and hit the end button. "I'll hang up first."

"Ally, you can't do that!" He whined, "that was Tatiana one of the Vitoria's Secret models. I got her phone number when I opened one of the shows, remember?"

"I do remember," I feigned a smile, "is she the one who doesn't speak English at all?"

"Yup she's the one, I don't really have to lie to her cause most of the time she doesn't understand me!"

I giggled slightly, "God you're so vicious."

"Hey! I have to entertain myself, you're fifteen minutes late!" he reasoned while steering his plain old coffee. "Which makes me wonder, why are you late? You've never been late before."

I groaned loudly, "Ah! I had a rough night."

Austin smirked, "Did Allyson Marie Dawson finally got laid last night?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Monica. No I got some unwanted visitors and trust me you don't want to know." I scooped a spoonful of his Cheerios from the bowl and put them in my mouth. "Why'd you order Cheerios?"

"Because Constantine still making my pancake and I'm hungry," he shrugged.

Not long after we finished the Cheerios together, Constantine brought our food to our table. Coney had worked in this place forever and she practically owned the place because she was Lou's wife and she knew about our Friday morning ritual. We didn't have to call a waiter to order because she usually cooked them even before we got here. Cheesy Ham and Hash Brown Casserole for me and Strawberry and Banana Pancakes for Austin.

"Casserole for the lady," she smiled as she slowly put the plate in front of me, "pancakes for the gentlemen."

"Thanks Coney!" We said in unison.

"So what y'all want to drink?"

"I'm good, just a refill for my empty cup of coffee please," Austin smiled childishly and held up his cup in the air. One of the reason I loved doing our Friday morning ritual was watching Austin and Coney interaction. He would act like he was a kid and not the guy who went around New York City breaking hearts. It reminded me of the Austin I first met a few years ago. I missed _him_ sometime.

"What about you Allyson?" Coney asked me.

"Just uh—"

Austin interrupted me, "She will have an ice mint tea with a squeeze of lemon, right Als?"

I smiled, amused at his correct guess, "yup, that's what I'll have."

Coney left us alone to enjoy our food.

"By the way," I started, "I have a meeting with your new manager."

"No way, Mark quit already?"

"I told you in the text yesterday, I snapped at him though I got to admit I was a little bit out of line.."

Austin smirked, "Oh really? What did you say to him?"

"I cursed at him," I said and shrugged like it was not a big deal. "For several times."

"And why does the new manager want to meet you? Isn't he supposed to meet me first then my songwriter?"

"It's a she actually. I really don't know why, but Jimmy told me to be at the studio at eleven pm—" I saw a smile crept on his lips. "Uh-uh don't get too excited. Do not plan to sleep with her or something, it's your fourth manager in a month." My mind quickly remembered Stacy, Austin's former manager, she was five years older than him but somehow he managed to get into her pants. She started to feel something for him and when she found out Austin was not only devoted to her, she flipped out and told the press that Austin was her baby daddy when she had a very flat abdomen. Personally I think she was crazy. Jimmy and I had to do so many press conferences, reassuring the public that Austin was an angel and innocent.

"I'm not promising anything."

"I've always wondered, why I'm still friends with you?" I said jokingly.

"Because you love me and you can't live without me," he said semi-seriously. But it was semi-true too. "And same goes for me too. I'll never lose you. I'll never let you get away from me."

I let out a sigh unwittingly. My palms were suddenly sweating. His words sounded too sweet in my ears. I looked into his eyes and trying to find out if he was bluffing or not. But I could not find it. I shook all those strange feelings inside of me and pull out a smile, "Thanks."

I was about to finish my meal, when a girl with a long lushes dark blonde hair came and interrupted our table. She was too gorgeous, she has gray eyes and a beautiful olive skin. She was asking if she could borrow some sugar.

Obviously Austin thought the same thing, he looked like a sick love puppy while handing her the sugar. "Of course, what is your name?"

"My name is Rebecca," the girl said casually.

"Rebecca?" Austin acted amused and surprised, "that's my mother's name no wonder you're so beautiful like her."

Rebecca scoffed and looked at me, "Is he always like this?"

"Sort of," I answered nodding my head.

Then she turned to look at Austin, "Let me guess your mother's name is also Julie, Kristen, Emily, Amanda... I could go on if you want."

Oh snap! I snickered on my seat, I loved this girl.

"If you want to hit on me, you should try harder than that dude," she said.

"Hi I'm Ally," I introduced myself, "and this is the first time I saw Austin failed hitting on a girl. Can we be best friends?" I laughed.

Rebecca laughed and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Ally. It's not a big deal really, guys always did that to me. Flirting with lame pick up lines."

Austin cut in, "Can you blame us? You're beautiful."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Please tell me he would stop doing that."

"Doubt it," I mumbled.

"I'm Austin Moon," he said, trying to charm her with his million dollar smile. "Listen Rebecca, would you grab some drink with me this Saturday night? My treat."

"No thanks, dating famous guys is not really my appetite," Rebecca answered.

Oh snap again!

"However, I just moved here from Michigan. So Ally, since we're practically _best friends_ now I was wondering if you want to help me choosing some furnitures for my new apartment, what do you say?" she asked.

I found it a little bit weird for someone asking me to go for furniture shopping when I had just met them. But I was not going to say no either, she could turn out to a cool girl to hang with. I needed to have some friends other than Austin in this city.

"Sure why not!" I asked. "Why don't you give your number and I'll give you mine."

Rebecca wrote down her number on a piece of napkin. "Here."

"And here is mine," I gave her my card.

Austin was watching us quietly. "So you're giving her your number but not me? That's a little bit unfair, isn't it?"

"Life is just unfair," Rebecca flashed him a smile before grabbing the sugar and went back to her booth.

Austin was watching her walking to the booth, "Come on Ally, you have to give me her number. I'll pay you!"

"Geez, desperate much huh Austin?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't you love me no more Allyson."

"Austin you can clearly see, that Rebecca is not so into you. And she seems pretty cool and I'd like to have some friends who are not only using me to get or sleep with you!" I said.

"Call Trish then!"

"Trish is in Los Angeles, idiot."

"But Ally, I feel like she's the one," he sighed, "I know I've said those words plenty of times but I really really mean it this time, okay?"

I exhaled, "I will think about it. But now, I have to go meet your new manager." I put on my blue coat and kissed him on the cheek, like I usually do. "I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded, "Fine."

* * *

I arrived at the studio five minutes late. But don't blame me! My car was still broken and it was quite a workout to call a cab in New York. I went in the studio and I saw nobody was there. So much for not being late Jimmy!

I sat on the piano bench and opened the lid, played some keys and wrote down a few lyrics. I was in a serious writing steam. But I was interrupted when I heard the door cracked open. My mouth was hung open when who was at the door.

"Guess who got a job as Austin Moon's manager again?"

I screamed and ran toward Trish, attacking her with a hug. "Oh my God! What are you doing here!"

Jimmy covered his ears while we were jumping and screaming around the studio like two children had just given too much candy. "Calm down, you two!"

I smacked his arm playfully, "You wanted to surprise me, didn't you? But why?"

"Well I figure, Austin's behavior was a lot better when Trish was his manager and if I want to keep my label in a safe place. I need Patricia's help," he explained.

I was confused, "But what about your fashion line in LA?"

Trish smiled at me beamingly, "I opened a franchise here in New York, so I could always control what my workers are doing and finding new clients in the big city."

I screamed again and hugged her one more time, "This is the best day ever."

"Okay clearly, you two need some catching up time. So I'm leaving." Jimmy said hugging the two girls goodbye before leaving the building.

"Soooo.." I prodded at Trish.

"Soooo what?" she asked me back.

"How are you and Dez?" I asked excitedly, "The last time I saw you guys are deeply in love." Trish and Dez were both living in Los Angeles when they officially dropped out from Team Austin. The team broke up two years ago, at first when they told Austin and I about what their plans in Hollywood we were furious. But Trish got a big opportunity in the fashion industry and Dez got an offer to direct a huge blockbuster movie replacing one of the most famous movie directors ever, Tim Burton. We realized we were being so selfish and let them go to pursue their dreams further.

Trish held out her hand toward me and I saw a big diamond rock on her ring finger, "Uhm I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Shut up! Ahhh he proposed!" I screamed again, I think I'm going to lose my voice tomorrow.

"Yeah, two days ago. I was going to tell you via the phone but I think it'd be best if I told you in person," Trish said squealing.

"Oh my God! This is unbelievable, I'm so happy for you," I stated honestly. Who would have thought, Trish and Dez. Oh my.

We were sitting on the couch in the studio when Trish said, "You know I have always believed out of the four of us, you and Austin would get married first."

"You're hilarious, we are just friends. Always have been and always will be," I said.

"Yeah but you also told you might have a tiny crush on him," Trish made a little gap between her thumb and finger.

I laughed, "I was seventeen. And that feeling was long gone when he decided to date every girl in Miami."

Trish smirked like she didn't believe any words that came out of my mouth. "Mmm-hmm, I'll pretend I believe you so you'll be happy."

"Trish! I'm dead serious, don't you think if I still have feelings for him I would make my move by now?" I asked though I really didn't need an answer. "Beside he's a major player now, I'd never date a player again. You know what happened to Elliot and I, don't you?"

"So? What if Austin is different?"

I snorted, "Ha-ha, trust me. Austin is no different from Elliot, just last night his three exes stormed into my apartment..." I told her everything about Cassidy, Brooke and Emma. To let her know what she had been missing these past couple of years but mostly to make my point to her.

"So did you agree to help them out?"

"Of course not!" I shouted, "I wouldn't risk our friendship over something so stupid."

"Or maybe you're just afraid to fall for him along the way?"

* * *

Ooohhh Ally, what you have to say to that?

What do you guys really think? I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you guys had fun reading it :)

Review please!


	3. Level Up The Heat

What is up beautiful people? Thanks for the previous reviews it meant a lot! SO please enjoy the third chapter of this story!

* * *

"Or maybe you're just afraid to fall for him along the way?"

Trish looked at me with her infamous smirk like she knew she was right. Like when we were kids, when we decided to order food for slumber parties. But we couldn't agree on the same thing, she would always order what she wanted and said that I was going to love it and she was right because I would always love what she ordered. Her _smirk_ also made an appearance when we went dress shopping for Prom and she picked the midnight blue claiming I looked sexier in it and it would make Dallas regret for ever breaking up with me when he saw me. She was right, that night at Prom he asked me to get back together with him though I said no. She was always right most of the time, but this time she was totally wrong about Austin and I.

I scoffed, "You're ridiculous. I just don't see the point of the whole revenge thing. I mean I get it that they are heartbroken—" Before I was even finished speaking, my phone was beeping in my pocket. I took it out and saw a text from Austin.

_Have you thought about it? Can I have Rebecca's number now? And by the way how hot is my new manager? ;)_

I rolled my eyes while reading the text. I didn't realize that I was smiling until Trish admonishing it, "So I see you still have your Austin smile."

I put my phone down on the couch near me, " Whaaa—Trish how did you know if that was even him?"

"Well was that him?"

I was trying to let out a lie of my mouth but I couldn't, "Yes, but I wasn't smiling because I was into him. It's because he's begging me to give him some girl number that we met earlier. And he's asking how hot you are!" I shoved the phone onto her face so she could read it. "See? Total player. It's a sin in my book!"

"So you're saying if Austin is not a player, you would date him?"

I couldn't find an instant answer. I would be lying if I say no, because I found myself thinking about the same thing one night before I went to bed. But it was mostly because I was bored. Just please don't ask why? Because I honestly don't have an answer to that too.

"Enough about me and Austin, what about you and Dez? When is the wedding?" I decided to change the topic.

Trish put her hand on her hips and said, "Fine change the topic, but I'll always gonna squeeze your answer."

"Oh I'm sure you will," I said, but right now I was all interested to hear her wild adventure in Hollywood. "Seriously though when is the wedding?"

"We're planning right after the New Year, January-ish that sounds good eh?"

"In three months? That's too quick don't you think?"

"Well yes, but we want to make it official as soon as possible. I mean Dez is busy right now, shooting his new movie and January is his only free month. In February he'll start filming again, I think."

Then suddenly silence grew over us.

Trish took my hand and looked at me with her serious stare, "I want to ask you something but promise you won't freak out?"

I looked back at her weird and a bit worried, "Okay?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

I screamed and stood up from the couch while jumping upside down. "AHHH!"

Trish laughed, "I'll take that as a yes?"

I nodded, "Of course! Stand up so I could hug you now!"

She stood up and hugged me so tightly, it was like those hugs that we haven't had together for two years were wrapped in that one hug. I missed her so much. She slowly pulled away from the hug and looked at me with the familiar smirk. "So now back to you and Austin!"

I groaned, "Trishhh...!"

**. . .**

Austin Moon's penthouse was the best, you could see all over New York City. It's like heaven on earth. Though inside his penthouse was a nightmare, you could literally find girls underwear here and there. And it almost smelled like sex every time you stepped a foot inside.

After a nice breakfast date with Ally—wait it wasn't a date. He hurried back home and called his next girl or Ally liked to call them victims. He honestly don't get it why people think he was a bad guy. I mean yeah sure he liked to sleep with girls but that's normal. He was just trying to satisfy his needs and it was sort of a nice break from the business. Though he got to admit he felt a little bit bad about breaking their hearts. But it's better to break their hearts than to get your own heart broken right?

He laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes for a few minutes only to get interrupted by a doorbell. He groaned and had no choice but to answer the door ready to curse the person behind it. "Dude why can't you—DEZ!"

They gave each other a decent bro hug. Oh, it had been too long, two whole freaking years. Sure he saw his name in every blockbuster movie but it was different. He hated to admit he missed his buddy. "Dude! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just chillin', maybe chase some Chip & Dale's cousins at The Central Park. " Dez smiled from ear to ear.

"Man it's great to see you again, come in!"

Dez came inside and his eyes widened, "Woah, what happened to this place? It's like the scene in the end of Titanic. You know when the ship got sunk and everything was a mess."

"Ally hadn't been here for a long time, she usually keeps things tidier around here."

Dez picked up a black bra on the kitchen counter and snickered, "Well Ally might not be here but you're always busy with adultery visits eh?"

Austin laughed, "You know I do. But seriously what are you doing here really?"

"Since my fiancée is your manager now and I will be shooting a movie in New York for a couple of weeks, I figure I'd say hi to my oldest friend."

"What you are getting married? To Trish right? Oh my God that's mean she's my new manager? This is too much to take!" Austin said in one breath.

"Yup I am getting married to Trish, which reminds, will you be the best man?"

"Of course dude, you don't have to ask!" Austin was overjoyed with the request and they did their handshake quickly. "WHATTUP!"

Austin pulled his phone out of his jeans and saw a text from Ally.

_I'm still thinking about that! Hey let's meet up for lunch say in thirty minutes at Level's Up? I'm bringing someone for you.. ;)_

Austin chuckled he knew that she was going to bring Trish and he stole a look at Dez who got his face inside his fridge picking up leftover food. "Dude put that down, we're going to lunch with the girls."

_OK gator, but let me take a wild guess. Is it someone who we know? Trish perhaps? _

_ Shit you're good! How'd you know that? _

_ I'm a psychic DUH!_

_ -.-' Austin please..._

_ Fine, Dez told me and he's here with me now! But you believed me a bit when I told you I was a psychic right? ;)_

_ If it'll make you happy then yes, I do a believe you're a psychic. Just a second though ha-ha!_

_ That's all I need to hear! See you later, Ally-gator :D_

_ God you're lame :P_

Austin laughed and put his phone back into his pocket. He looked at Dez and saw him licking the plate of leftover meatloaf. "Sorry you know how terrible airplane's food are." He continued laughing and shook his head.

**. . .**

"My bff is getting married! My bff is getting married! My bff is gettin—"

"Ally will you stop singing that song?" Trish laughed at me. I spied a little pink blush on her cheeks. Oh I was so happy for her. She and Dez deserved it so much. If you see them through my eyes you would know how unique their love is because you would see how they transferred from being arch enemies, sort of friends, friends, best friends and lovers. Aw I _love_ love.

"Okay fine, but I was thinking for the wedding we need to do something big," I suggested.

Trish nodded, "Ah I totally love the way you're thinking, the bigger the better!"

"I know! We could have the snow themed wedding, like everything has to be white and sky blue—" I stopped talking immediately when I saw a familiar red-head entered the restaurant. I instantly stood up from my seat and hugged him with all my strength. "Dez you're here! I missed you so much!"

Dez and I were close. It all began when we were eighteen, I got my first break-up. It was with Dallas and he told me that I could not satisfy a guy. Trish and Austin were furious as hell they went up to Dallas's house to confront him even when I begged them not to. I felt like nobody gets it because all I wanted to do was stay at Sonic Boom and watch my favorite movies with ice-cream stuffed in my face. But Dez got it, he stayed with me all night we watched all my favorite movies—though he used to tell me my movies were boring—and ate all the ice-creams that we could find in the mall. We even made a Dallas is GAY Facebook page. It had 323 likes. It became a huge hit in our school, but I felt bad so I took it down eventually.

"Missed you too Ally!"

"So now that Dez is here, I don't get a hug?" Austin pouted behind him.

I smiled and threw myself at him, "Aw is someone jealous?"

He pulled apart from the hug and grimaced, "Maybe a little."

We walked back to our table, Dez was already there, sucking the life out of Trish through his mouth. Yuck, it wasn't something you would see if in a short minutes you'd consume something. "Seem like you two don't need appetizers at all, huh?"

They pulled away from the kiss and looked at me with red cheeks.

"Sorry, it's just been too long," Dez admitted. "We've been busy working, we don't get to see each other often."

"Yeah but you guys are engaged now so it's all good, right Als?" Austin said.

I nodded, "Yup! But we're totally mad at you guys for not telling us that you're going to be in the city. It's just so damn wrong."

Trish shrugged, "We just wanted to surprise you two."

"But you know I hate surprises," Austin whined.

"That's why we do it, Moon," she smirked. "Tough love, kid."

Dez suddenly cleared his throat and picked up his glass of cold water, "Since we're all here I'd like to make a toast!"

"Dude we're just having lunch."

"Austin, you need to appreciate the little things. It's one of the things that I learned from _What To Do When Life Gives You Lemons,_" Dez smiled proudly.

"It's a weird book he's been reading, it's about how to live your life and make lemonades," Trish filled us in. "But mostly about lemonades really."

I totally forgot how weird they were.

"So back to my toast, it's good to have the old team back, to team Austin!" We clung our glass together and smiled at each other. I think we were both just happy to be reunited together today. Soon enough we were discussing about the wedding, of course Dez thought it would be cool to have a zombie themed wedding. Trish and Dez kept arguing on the themes while Austin and I looked at each other and laughed at their childish behavior. Sometimes things don't change at all.

"So Als, have you thought about it?" Austin asked.

"Thought about what?"

"Giving Rebecca's number to me. I mean seriously Ally, she's all that I've been thinking when we left Lou's. Her dark blonde hair, gray eyes, and her hot rocking bod. I'm going crazy over here can't you see that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh fine if you want it so bad. But you owe me big time!" I searched through my bag and pulled out the paper napkins that Rebecca had given me earlier. "Please don't treat her like you treated your other exes. Cause in the end I'm always cleaning out the mess."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I forgot to tell you earlier, your exes Cassidy, Brooke, and Emma came into my place last night and totally wrecked my couch with their tears cause you broke up with them!" I said with a loud voice.

"They cried because of me? That's just fucked up, they should expect it, you know." He retorted casually.

I looked at him in shock now he was really an ass, "I'll tell you what's fucked up, you seeing three girls at once and exclaiming that you love them but then when they became boring you just dumped her like they're garbage!"

Trish and Dez had stopped arguing and now were watching our heated conversation.

"Geez Ally, what's with you? If it's about your couch, I will buy you a dozen of them," he chuckled and he probably didn't realize that I was at my boiling point.

"It is not about my stupid damn couch! It is about how you—"

Then a waiter with a super nice hair cut came to our table with his pad and pen ready to take our orders. His name was Bryan and he usually took our order when Austin and I came here, "You guys ready to order? Today's specials are seafood ravioli with luscious red wine sauce and our chicken parmesan cheese salad."

Trish looked at the waiter politely, "I'll get the seafood ravioli and Dez what do you want?"

"I have the cheese thing but please execute the salad I'm allergic to green-colored food," Dez said not really looking at the waiter instead he was watching Austin and I.

"Austin and Ally, what would you have?" Trish asked.

"Would you like to have the usual, Ally?" Bryan asked me politely as possible and I just nodded at him. "So Ceaser Salad with extra tomatoes and pickles it is. I'm assuming you'll have the usual too, Austin?"

"You know what Bryan, I'm going to try something new and different today. Unlike some people I like to keep it fresh," he said, it was ice clear he was referring that to me.

I laughed dryly, "Oh please. Let him have what he wants Bryan, he'll probably like a few bites but he'll dump the rest of them on my plate. Like his ex-girlfriends."

"That's it I'm out of here!" Austin yelled, his voice turned some heads toward us.

"Fine then leave!" I shouted at him as he walked out the door.

"That was awkward.." the waiter muttered under his breath.

Trish sighed and looked at Dez, "I'm going after him and you stay here with Ally." She put on her black coat and pecked Dez on the cheek before running after Austin. I folded my arms and looked at the glass of water in front of me.

"So no seafood ravioli then," Bryan said and left to the kitchen.

Dez looked at me with his hand stroking his invisible beard gently. "Well that was certainly a warm welcome."

* * *

So how was it? Be honest ;) I love reading all of your opinions. It motivates me to write some more so please review, favorite, follow or even PM me if you got any crazy idea that I could possibly use for this story. Come on don't be shy ;)

Peace Out!


	4. Delirium Awkwardness

Hiya beautiful freaks! I hope you enjoy chapter four!

* * *

"Well that was certainly a warm welcome."

"Don't start!" I snapped at him.

He held his hands up in the air, "What I'm not starting anything? You started."

"Woah dude wait up, so you're seriously defending him now, when we both clearly know what I said to him was right. He just needed a reality check," I said, "or a slap on the cheek."

"Really Ally? Does he really?"

I sighed, "I don't know. But he's getting worse, ever since you guys left for LA.. At first it was only one chick a month but now it's three to four chicks a week."

"But why do you care?"

"I don't!"

"Really Ally? Really?"

"Stop that!" I ordered him. Dez knew I really hate it when he does that to me. Because when I'm full of hatred I usually say things that I regret. "I feel like, I'm always cleaning his mess at the end. Like his girlfriends coming to my apartment unannounced, doing his laundry every time I came over or cleaning his goddamn giant penthouse, and I often take shit from his managers because he's too lazy to show up for rehearsals."

Bryan brought up our food to the table and Dez gave him a generous amount of tips. He thanked him before leaving the table. Dez put his attention to me again while I was trying to stick the slicky tomatoes with a fork. "But did he ever ask you to do that?"

"To do what?"

"Laundry, cleaning, girlfriends and the managers' shits?" He asked.

I gave up on my tomatoes. I couldn't help it but to drown on my thought about what Dez had just said. Austin never really asked me to do those stuff, I just did it for him. Why? Is the question I need to ask myself.

"So why did you do it when he never asked you to?" Dez raised his eyebrows. "Why did you clean his house?"

"Because we often work at his place and I can't write a song in a filthy place. You know I have a mild case of OCD."

Dez rolled his blue eyes, "See? It's clear now that you do all those things because you care about him."

"Or simply because I'm a good friend," I mumbled.

Dez looked at me, "He's a good friend too Ally, remember Elliot? You couldn't even get out of bed because of that jackass."

I shivered at the mention of _his_ name. The pickle in my mouth never tasted so sour before.

"He was the one who looked after you, took care of you. He didn't go to one single date in an entire month and he blew off his chance to ever sing with Beyoncé, simply because of you. His best friend." Dez reminded me.

I sighed, "I know. I guess it's just overwhelming me a bit. It all happened in one day, maybe I just couldn't handle it."

"Just remember, he was your rock when you hit rock bottom."

I smiled. I knew somewhere behind those crazy brains, Dez was someone who was very noble and intelligent. He just didn't like to show it.

"Enough with the boring stuff!" I laughed, trying to change the topic. Although I was really bad at it. "How was working with all the A-list celebs?"

**. . .**

Austin became aware that Trish was following him when he was about to cross the street and of course because Trish's loud screaming. He stopped and let her catch up with him, they sat on a public bench together.

"God Austin, why are you walking so fast? I don't have three lungs you know?" She put her hand on her chest while collecting her breath.

"Why are you following me then?"

"Why? Dude did you realize you and Ally had a yelling match in the middle of a family restaurant in the heart of Manhattan?" Trish asked, "and a nice dramatic exit you got there."

"I have the rights to walk away! She was mad at me for no reason at all," he defended himself.

"Righttt..." she said sarcastically. "Or is it because you're too afraid to learn the truth?"

Austin sighed, "Trish I know, I have done a terrible thing to those girls but—"

"But what?" she prodded.

"It's just the way that I am okay? Ally out of all the people should know that!"

Trish smacked him on the head.

"What the fuck Trish?"

"That's for being too selfish!"

"How can I be selfish?"

Trish let out a big sigh in frustration, "You always expect her to understand you but you never try to understand her. Do you even realize what she had to do? She dealt with almost everything in your life and from your cleaning duties to stuck-up managers!"

"But I never asked her to do that," he told her.

Trish smacked him on the head again, "Ouch Trish!"

"That is because she cares about you a lot stupid," she added, "and possibly because she doesn't want you to die in the pool of your own germs."

Austin laughed a second but then he got serious again, "I care about her too, you know."

"Then why are you willing to throw away eight years worth of friendship over someone girl's number?"

He shook his head, "No you just don't get it Trish. There's something different about this Rebecca chick."

"I know you told the entire restaurant earlier, her dark blonde hair, gray eyes and her rockin' bod.." she mimicked him.

"No it's not just that," he sighed, "When I first saw her my heart beats like crazy and my palms were sweating. And when she rejected my offer for night drinks, I felt like a huge truck just ran over my body... She isn't like any other girls she didn't say yes because I was the Austin Moon," he explained.

Trish saw his expression, like she just had described the most beautiful thing on earth, "Fine, now that we have everything cleared up, let's go back to Level's Up and have you apologize to Ally."

"Uhm no Trish," Austin refused, "I think it'd be best if we have some separate time alone for a few hours. That's what we always do, we call it the cooling time."

"Okay, but you got to promise me you'll call her later or I'll jeopardize your entire career because I'm your manager now," she smiled.

"Tough love shorty," he pretended to look hurt by putting his hand on his chest. Everything felt right until he got another smack on the head from his manager. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah because you called me shorty," Trish said, "and for not seeing what's right in front of you."

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"It's your job to figure it out you have to do it by yourself. Trust me, it won't be fun if I tell you straight ahead," Trish smiled at him.

"Whatever."

"So you're not really coming back to eat?"

"Nope, but I think I'll see you tomorrow for recording, right?"

Trish nodded, "Yup, don't be late okay."

**. . .**

I was in my deepest slumber, when I heard my loud ringtone. My ringtone was Gangnam Style, stupid Austin changed it, claiming it was the coolest thing in the world and he insisted it had a really deep meaning behind the lyrics when he didn't even speak Korean. I forgot to change it again because of my chaotic schedule.

A phone call at three in the morning, was it really necessary? What the hey, it could be important. "Hello?" I said sounding sleepily.

"Hey are you asleep?" Austin asked.

"Nah Austin, I'm not sleeping in fact I'm bungee jumping right now."

Austin laughed, "Gee Als, it's only... uh... three am!"

I ignored his comment, "What'd you want?"

"...Iwannasaysowwy!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Wait what?" I knew what he said from the beginning but it was fun to tease him.

"I said I'm sorry okay? About what happened at Level's Up and everything that I've put you through. After being smacked on the head by Trish for a few times, I think it finally gets to me," he said.

I sat up on my bed and leaned on the wall behind it, "Did it hurt?"

"So fucking much..." he grumbled. "I mean if the things she said weren't true, I would have probably strangled her for touching my hair."

I laughed, "You wouldn't."

"Yeah well I wouldn't, but she hurt the most valuable thing in my body," he exclaimed.

"You are such a girl."

"Ouch, that cuts like a knife," he chuckled.

I laughed again then there was a silence between us. I bit my lips as I broke the ice, "I'm sorry too..!"

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Wait what—haha I'm just kidding. I accepted your apology, gator."

"You too, Rockstar. Your apology is officially accepted," I said, I didn't realize that I was smiling.

"So Als, what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Cause I think we should totally see a movie after recording and go to your favorite restaurant that one with pickles in every food. What's it called again?"

"Pickles Daily," I reminded him, "as much as I'd love to go to your little peace-offering. I already have plans for tomorrow."

"What? Aw come on, I'll let you pick the movie this time!" He begged.

"I have plans with Rebecca remember the girl with the rockin bod? We're going furniture shopping," I said.

"Can I come?"

"Nope, unless you have a V and not a P then you can come, beside she specifically requested not to bring Austin," I told him. "I think you annoy her that much. Oops, sorry I'm not sorry!"

I could hear his laugh from the other side of the line, "Go to sleep, Allyson!"

"Aye aye captain!"

I stayed silent and made sure he hang up first.

**. . .**

Recording session went great for once Austin wasn't late, thanks to Trish for threatening him she would shave his head if he did show late. Jimmy was smiling and he was liking the song I have worked all week so it was all worth it.

_"Girl you make me smileeeeee!" _Austin finished it with a big and long note that blew everyone away.

Jimmy put his arm around my shoulder, "See it's a great idea to hire Trish again."

I smiled, "I know." I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed if I didn't get going now I would be late to meet up with Rebecca. I entered the recording booth and said, "Austin I'm going to go now!"

"Okay, say hi to Rebecca for me," he said.

"I will," I hugged him goodbye and Trish, then waved at everyone in the studio.

**. . .**

I arrived at Delirium Furniture at one o'clock sharp. I saw Rebecca was already standing in the store near the lamps aisle, I shouted her name, "Rebecca!"

She smiled and walked toward me quickly, "Hey Ally!"

"Hi, it's nice to see you again! And by the way Austin said hi," I said. "And I'm so sorry that I gave him your number. It was just he wouldn't stop asking until he gets what he wants."

Rebecca smiled, "It's fine really. Though, my phone is kind flooded with his text messages asking me to get a drink with him. He just doesn't stop, does he?"

"Well that's Austin for you," I feigned a smile. "So what's really you're looking for your apartment?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I like retro stuff."

"Alright, so what about—"

"How did you guys meet really?" she interrupted me.

"Me and Austin?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Have you guys like known each other forever? Like from you guys are babies?"

I raised my eyebrows confused, why did this chick suddenly interested in Austin. "Well he accidentally stole my song and made into a huge internet sensation when we were fifteen and we kinda agreed to be partners and here we are now." I smiled at her as I told her the short version of our first encounter.

"Aw that's cute," she admitted.

"Well I hated his guts at first but hey he turned out to be a pretty decent guy. What's with a sudden interest in him? I asked bluntly.

"I don't want to freak you out or anything," she started, "but I agreed to grab a drink with him tonight. So I kinda need to know more about him other than the guy the media portrays him to be," she explained.

Mmm-hmm. So that is why she wanted to go furniture shopping with me. Turned out Rebecca was the same as Austin's previous girlfriends only kind to me just to get closer to the Moon.

"I mean if you're not okay with it, I totally understand and I will cancel it pronto. It's just he had been texting me all night and he wouldn't stop until I said yes!" She went through her phone and showed me some of the texts. Wow, Austin was desperate.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" I asked her. "But please don't believe him when he told me about my address, the one he eventually will give to you is actually an old lady's place who has a really bad hearing problem... Unless you want to pluck her ear hairs, do not go there. It's for your own sake." I rambled, I probably looked like a lunatic to her. But no way in hell I was going to let the unfortunate event that occurred in my apartment repeated again.

She looked at me wide-eyed, "Okay?"

I laughed awkwardly as I turned my attention to the lamps that was being showcased on the shelves. I turned around as I heard some girl's bag fell on the floor. I excused myself to Rebecca exclaiming I had to use the restroom. I walked to the girl—and I knew it! It was Brooke! That's why the girl looked so familiar. I bent down to help her with her things. I picked up a floral pink notebook from the floor and handed to her. "Ally? Oh my what are you doing here? Such a lovely day here isn't it?"

"Brooke...?" I folded my arms under my chest, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just buying a toy for my dog, Rizzo!" She laughed nervously.

"You do realize it's a furniture store right? Not a pet shop?"

"Pssst, I knew that!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

She looked around here, "Uh buying a lamp!"

I shook my head. And I thought I was a bad liar. "Whatever, Brooke I don't really care why you're here. I just wanted to say hi and ask how's it going?"

She finally had the guts to look at me in the eyes, "Well I've been doing better. I've been eating a lot of my post-breakup soup. It helped me a lot actually."

"Post-breakup soup? Why do I have a feeling, I don't want to know what's inside of the soup..." I said.

"You don't," she retorted.

"Well come with me I'm going to introduce you to someone."

"I rather not, Ally. I'm really busy, I have to get going. Bye!" With that she sprinted out of the store and I was right she wasn't here to buy a lamp. Then I raised my eyebrows thinking what just happened was so weird.

* * *

Why did you think Brooke was at the furniture store? Hmm... Let's put on our thinking cap!

Reviews, favorites, follows please :)


End file.
